


Daylight

by jenndubya



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, Possession, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: "He tells me that he loves me. He tells me that he needs me."Kiryuu Sento + Banjou Ryuuga = BEST MATCH!





	Daylight




End file.
